


Push-pull

by Nilysil (Vuetyris)



Category: Warframe
Genre: Anal, Combi-genitalia, Dominance, Double Penetration, Friends With Benefits, Large obediant submissive, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral, Passionate, Pet Names, Small receiving dominate, Teasing, Transmasc, Vaginal, from behind, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuetyris/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: T'viska has spent a long time on the field; well enough to deserve to stretch out, relax, and pull close an old friend to get the endorphins going.[ IMAGE-INCLUDED WORK ]





	Push-pull

**Author's Note:**

> -+- Work includes four specifically made images! -+-

It’s with a sigh that T’viska walks off his liset’s boarding ramp, as above him the rear-bound thrusters hush themselves against the engine flaps. His stature stands exhausted; sights glancing to the scimitar parked further up the hanger walkway. And oppose of it, beside where the walkway meets the hanger exit, a dark prime stands. A roll of nonexistent sight spurs the simmer of agitation – how long as he been waiting for him?

“Juno,” the loki calls over; each step of scarred paws remains light, clicking against the metal of the platform as he moves towards the awaiting excalibur – one who waves back. “You’re early; I thought you had an assignment to clear up,” a statement made with a halved snarl – too exhausted for this shit.

A candor-laden tilts makes the prime’s response, “I was in the region – didn’t take too long to get it resolved away,” he smirks. From the wall he leans against, Juno motions with his hands, open frankness as he continues. “It was a recommendation anyway; clear the area, leave a few to tell their bosses to pay up, better pay for me – you know the schick,” he laughs, dancing energy between his palms before they recline behind his head, staring down at the approaching loki.

“Of course,” T’viska grumbles, passing the prime without a hesitating pause.

Juno follows after him; towering over the smaller warframe. “What’ve you been up to, sugar?” the prime purrs.

The loki is unpursued, ignoring the sweet-laden term. “System’s been a buzzed with coveted documents, tech, relics – you know the deal.” He grunts, rolling his shoulders as he passes them through the checkpoint, plucking a data-log from the desk the cephalon is unattending. “Pay is good – should have enough for the vessel to continue running uninterrupted for a good while. But I’ve been sore all through my body since I started a month prior.” He drops the pad back into its recess, fingers tapping against a transparent screen.

At his side the prime leans against the furnishing back first, his forearms leaning limp, kicking back as he waits for their engagement to proceed. “You were the one that ran for my boss the other week huh? Secured a transport that was bound for pluto?”

T’viska nods; glancing over as there’s the slip of a knife from his side.

“I haven’t seen these ones before – new wares?” the prime glints, dancing the ether dagger between his fingers. “How long have you had them, T? They’re beautiful, would look nice in my collection –“ T’viska plucks them back from the prime’s kelptomanic palm.

“They’re not for sale, Jupiter,” the loki flickers back with his narrowing slight, “Warren gave them to me a gift.” He holsters them back at his hip. “And not what I welcomed you here for, so cut that thought from reoccurring.”

“Fine, fine,” the excalibur grumbles, watching as T’viska flicks through the system messages. Incident reports, incident resolutions, portions that are still in repair and which rooms are still unoccupied for the occasion between them. Somewhere private… to help relieve the pent-up stresses, as the loki so aptly called it. “Found a room yet?” the prime purrs, shuffling himself again to recline against the surface.

“Give me a moment,” T’viska snaps, agitation that simmers in his head and body, an eagerness that flaunts through him as his golden claws dance across the digital display. It’s been a while since he’s last checked, and many of the residences could have moved since the last time he was onboard. Through the upper units, he finds a place sectioned off from the more active regions – isolated. “Wing three, room echo 293,” he recalls.

“E293, wing three,” Juno echoes back, “got it.”

Picking himself back from the surface, and closing the temporary claim dialogue screen, T’viska directs himself towards the stairwell and elevator platform down the way – followed promptly by the towering excalibur at his hocks. Through the open lounge, pass the glow of the directory board, and alongside the open carapace that overlooks the internal gardens that glow beneath them. Beautiful spendor that plays in the background as they board the elevator lift, T’viska’s claw hitting the pad for the third wing of the residential sector, and pin pointed to area E. Above them, a display illuminated with ‘3E’.

As the door clicks closed, the pod shutters as it dismounts from the housing. Beneath them, hovering pulsations as it eases over the energy rails that seams it from area to area. And further below, the garden sits unaffected by the mechanical drawling as it eases along the glowing connection above. It’s interface face rotates as it spins into the correct line, humming as its hoisted into the correct position to connect with the higher port entry.

Once more, it shutters as it makes the connection, T’viska watching idle as the display blinks into silence – their location timely.

“Here we are,” the loki hushes back to his temporary companion, “293 is two floors above us,” he calls back. Juno remains quiet, curious, but also enthralled by the circumstances as he watches the loki’s calm gait before him. The other frame’s pants are dirty – fresh from a mission, he concludes – matted with dried mud that the loki pays no attention, the tinting stains on what what’ve may been once white fabric of the skirt lies asymmetrical and sways with each stride. Eager for them to finally be alone for their short engagement.

T’viska remains unpursued as he leads the prime to the room he’s claimed to be in-use, overridden by his command so they can have some alone time.

And, once he taps the door panel to lock behind them, the prime’s hands are on him.

They grasp firmly against the mess of his wardrobe, around the mess that remains of his shirt, his baldric that hangs from his waist, and further still to his body beneath the skirt. “Eager, as always,” the loki grumbles, allowing his head to raise by the dark hands and copper claws.

“That’s why you requested me, right?” the prime purrs against his crested forehead, playful in his actions as his hand divides the loki’s thighs.

“Perhaps,” the loki grins, pulling himself free from the questing grip as he eases himself further into the quiet room. Laid with the most basic of utilities, there’s not much for the suggestion of a romp – only the solitude of them caught together in a single room. “Come now, Jupiter,” the loki sneers, unclasping the band of weapons from his person. “You’ll need to be cleverer than that – I rather have this last longer than last time.”

“Oh, of course,” Juno rumbles, “fresh off an assignment, aren’t you?” He wanders forth, already barren of his own weaponry prior – as well as the unnecessary of clothing leaves him well nude.

T’viska, storing his weapons into an overhead, is pulled back against the excalibur’s body, barely giving a token struggle as the hands spread themselves over the mess that remains of the loki’s pants, beneath the hem of his skirt and teasing against the band – thumbs delving down at the crease between his groin and hips. They guide him forth, lifted slightly that remains a nonissue as T’viska secures the cabinet.

“Had a bad run-in with a patrol group,” the loki exhales, pressing his body back into the hold, grinding himself out of the prime’s grip only for them to remain latched around his hips – their bodies face to face. “A mud bath was the last thing I wanted after a fucking month of bullshit,” he snarls, and is hoisted up onto the counter – his thighs coming to rest around the excalibur’s own. “Blood and mud, never a fun mix,” he growls, yielding for the copper claws that find placement around his tights.

“They never do,” the prime sneers, rolling the other’s backs down the two-toned thighs to uncover the dark scars of past battles, of healing welts ebbing with blue energies. Halfway down the loki’s thighs, he leans back – hocks crawling up his chest and bordering his metal-plated features. Beneath him, T’viska has already begun undoing the half-skirt of his, tossing it into the sink on the other countertop against the wall. Where his pants also find themselves settled soon after.

T’viska’s paws fidget themselves against the excalibur’s chest, at ease as they move from the prime’s crown to his shoulders, held there by the dark hands and copper claws as their bodies press sexless against each other.

He’s still deciding.

“How hard do you want to go at it, sugar?” the prime purrs down as he holds the loki’s legs splayed, rutting his smooth body against the smaller frame’s crotch. Captive legs relax within the copper claw grip as they give a hapless, half-hearted struggle in search of the affirming grip. He breathes against T’viska’s captured hocks, his chest vents exhaling smooth and slow, tickling the skin and forces the loki to wiggle.

A grunt ebbs from the loki as he’s held exposed against the excalibur’s groin, where a peaking tint of cinnabar red marks the prime’s internals, taunting to reach a conclusion as the touch of warmth erodes his most fragile restraint. “Long and, potentially, hard, Jupiter,” the loki relents, back lied against the cold of the counter surface. “I’ve had a tough time, and I just want to forget it all for a few hours at least,” he sighs – one hand easing down against where their bodies meet, fingers dividing against his eager senses within his depths.

The prime persists above him, rocking their bodies one on one, bucking a tease against the loki’s hand that divides against this bright groin, easing out a division of flesh into darker tones – ones to match his bare muscle scars; a color tone that’s further separated by the glow of cyan, pressing against the fainting tone of cinnabar. A meeting of sensitive nerves that echoes through the loki’s exhale – relief, and Juno purrs, spurred by the vocalization, “Cream your insides, nice and good, yeah sugar?”

Exposed for the prime above him, the loki reclines, staring up at the hands holding him firmly against the growing erection – a pairing of members that yield against his hand cupping over his body, over where his body molds him a clasping clit, a vulva, a canal deep into his body just suited for the bout of action he steadies himself for. He huffs as he sets himself into a recline, to watch the prime between his thighs.

“Ready to receive me, already?” the prime teases, rocking his girths against the loki’s flesh.

T’viska rolls his sigh, unamused as his head tilts and observes. “You’re going to do all the work this time, Jupiter,” he growls. Exhaling as the warmth rubs against the ache of his loins, reclined as the prime strokes his self-lubricating erections against the loki’s not-yet-as-eager form. “When I’m ready, I want them both,” he snarls, “I want to be filled the fuck up, completely.”

A chortle leaves the excalibur, releasing one of the loki’s legs as he eases himself to a side to sate the loki’s need. A hand finds itself in place of his halted erections – ones who now rest against a hitched thigh as fingers stroke between glowing folds. “Of course, sir,” the prime purrs beside T’viska’s arching horn, delving against the readying want below.

Copper claws draw and divide around the frill of the loki’s clit, pressing it backwards for but a moment before they explore further, to palm against the warmth escaping the loki’s body. Spreading, they expose his innards to the chill of the cold room – a notion that just barely makes T’viska quake. And again, he does it, edging an exhale from the loki beneath him. “If you want me to tremble,” T’viska scowls, rummaging his leg free from the prime’s grip – paw pressing against Juno’s chest. “then lick.” He commands; his eye slits splitting.

Juno smirks; he always loved the loki’s commanding tone. “Certainly, sir,” he purrs.

Drawing himself back, hands wrapping around the loki’s thighs – Juno drops himself to his knees.

He holds himself face-to-groin with the loki as his copper plated crest places itself on T’viska’s flesh – a motion that forces the loki to shudder in the sensation of metallic cold. A touch that draws him to wiggle in the prime’s grasp, attempting to squeeze his thighs around the intrusion contrast. While the prime grins victorious, the loki grits his exposed teeth. “Lick,” he growls.

And so, Juno obliges him.

T’viska gasps as the broad surface of the prime’s tongue presses against his flesh, flesh yielding, making him to arch against the taunting between his legs. It laps free of the prime’s coal-toned maw, a prelude to the encompassing of his evolving ache that brings him to groan. The prime rumbles against his flesh, vibrating deep into the loki’s clasping flesh as he forces T’viska’s thighs open for him to penetrate deeper. Of course, the loki yields in turn as the prime’s candor simmers around his clit, swirling him into a nervous storm – and a sudden shock as the wet flesh is given back to the room’s chill – only to be sucked back in again.

“Mmnh,” T’viska hushes himself, a restraint against turning into mush so soon – it’s been so long since he had oral. His hips strain to buck.

Sated by the loki’s expression with a knuckle baring against his mouth, Juno furthers his exploration with his split tongue. They divide against the loki’s vulva, easing up and down to coat the fluttering lips with moisture as the loki strains beneath his dominance – or to the tune of his clit grasping against the cold metal. Easing against the draw of the loki’s restraint, he moves back to the eager muscle above, engulfing it as he purrs – drawing a groan from the frame it’s attached to.

Further, he delves. Juno’s mouth finds placement against the furl of the loki’s labia, the grasping sensation that they give against his face as the pairing tongues surge into T’viska’s body. Swirling, spreading, he exhales into the warmth against his face, lapping inside and out as he eases back upwards to enthrall the loki’s clit. Golden claws dig around his crest, forcing him back against the deep wine and brilliant blue. Above, T’viska huffs, “not yet,” he growls, yielding against the kiss below. “More,” he sneers.

Tongues sate the loki’s urges, thrusting into his cavity invigored, drawing drool to linger between mouth and vulva as Juno pulls himself back to breath – a hand coming to splay the loki’s need for his pair of muscles to peak and tweak. They taunt the loki’s grasping clit, leaving it alone and empty before he surges forth once more, spreading T’viska’s insides once more. Looking up to where the loki still remains reclined, golden claws spread against the furl of wine vent flesh, stroking against his breathing as he watches Juno between his thighs.

Once more Juno preoccupies himself with the loki’s clit.

A murmur aches from the loki as his flesh is engulfed into the prime’s mouth, rocking around the encompassing sensation of curling and kneading tongues that swarm against him – giving him a passing regret he hadn’t had Juno suck him off sooner. Momentary thrusts roll through T’viska’s hips – brought by the need that echoes through his groans, in a tremble as his wet flesh is left to the air once more and chilled. His mouth curls, a motion his furling clit also makes as he shoves Juno’s face away from his ache.

“That’s very well enough, Jupiter,” T’viska sneers, leaving his sensitive vent free of his golden grip. “Now, then,” he exhales, a shiver drawing his attention back to his loins – to his need. “Stand up.”

With a lean forth, the prime grins, his tongues lapping moisture from his face. “As you command,” he purrs as he rises, hands eager to hold the loki’s thighs open around him. The cinnabar pair meet the loki’s yearning, rocking against the slicken flesh. A sigh aches from them – T’viska watching the spur of erections between his thighs that has so eagerly awaited, ready to fill him to the brim and make him ache. “Do I have a grant for entry, sir?” Juno coos, pressing himself forth, resting his hands on either side of T’viska on the counter.

A paw separates them again – as T’viska’s golden claws moves between them and spreads his lips.

“Entry of one,” he lifts his chin towards Juno, “accepted, Jupiter.” Commanding; his voice low and traced with need.

Holding his hips back, Juno’s hands grip against the loki’s thighs again, holding them spread as he guides his lower girth to slip against the loki’s flesh. It slides against his clit, against his labia before sinking fully into T’viska’s cavity. As the other whines, the prime takes charge, snapping their bodies into place as his upper erection strokes the frilled clit.

The golden claws that once held him open lurch back, balling into a fist as he trembles, and exhales, “oh, fuck,” T’viska hisses between his teeth. “I’ve forgotten how big you are,” writhing around the girth that has found placement inside his body. Rocking, grinding, he rolls against the arousal inside and out – his clit finding fascination with the sloped and flowed erection that presses it flat. “Ah,” he heaves, biting his lip.

“Satisfied, sugar?” Juno taunts, bucking, drawing another grunt from the frame beneath him.

“Shut up,” T’viska barks back, but not before a groan snaps from him again, aching around the prodding erection embedded inside his gut. One of two. As the bottom fills his insides, the top draws across his clit, petting against his sensitivity in prehensile teases that brings T’viska to tremble, to arch for the taunts. “And keep going,” he sighs, a hand reaching for his chest vent.

Copper claws stop the golden ones in their track. “No-no,” the prime purrs, his cadence assertive, “I was to do all the work, wasn’t that the command, sir?” He snaps himself into T’viska again, pressing his clit back to make T’viska grovel his words.

“Aren’t you the ever obedient one,” the loki chuckles, hand caught in the act as his thighs are forced to squeeze around the pairing erections. His ankles coming to rest against Juno’s shoulders. “Very well; now buck,” he snaps.

And Juno snaps him back, forcing T’viska to gasp as his claws curl against the skin of his thighs,

“Good,” T’viska sighs, fingers splaying over his inner thighs as copper claws hold his legs open once more, “now, Jupiter,” he coos, “you have access to secondary entry,” he arches – gasping as the prime prods deep inside him once more.

“Thank you, sir,” Juno voice rings pleasantly, hands easing the two-toned thighs to lie within his inner elbows while, between them – against them – he pulls back with a small exhale from the smaller warframe.

Yet he doesn’t enter again.

Instead, his tongues lap around two fingers, a precursor of what is to come that presses against the loki’s rear. Around the filling sensation, T’viska yields. His claws dig and ball against the countertop as they prod, swirl, spread inside him; a taunting of penetration that makes the loki’s lip curl. “Jupiter,” he snarls, “no more teasing.” His body throbs, he wants it all NOW.

“Apologies, sir,” Jupiter chuckles, wet digits spreading against the loki’s rear, “was just checking my access.”

T’viska groans – and groans again as the girth of the excalibur’s lower erection peaks against his rear, easing itself in the remnants of earlier lubrication. It’s a filling that makes him ache, back arching as his fists ball once more against the countertop – and then claws against it as the top penetration eases into him. Two erections, two entries – a double stuffing that draws T’viska’s breath hoarse, groaning as a hand reaches back and pushes him down around the dualing sensations in his loins. “Ah, fuck,” he gasps, aching, yielding as Juno heaves himself to become completely hilted inside the loki’s body, a leg resting against the counter as he pulls T’viska against him.

Thighs grind against the excalibur’s sides, paws splaying in tune with the overwhelming sensation that fills his body, that adverts all his thoughts to the flesh inside his flesh. T’viska’s lakes quake, made almost putty as the prime thrusts. “Does this satisfy you, sir?” Juno rumbles above him, holding him stable as his arms become anchors for the thrilling bucks.

“That’s a good boy,” T’viska moans, his legs held captive by the arms that pin them between forearm and hips. Imprisoned to the sensations flaming through his nerves, of snapping bucks that shake his entire body – strength that makes the loki grovel, whimpering for each successive thrust as his claws dig against the counter. A strain that threatens to overburden the loki’s restraint as his clit aches through each guttural clench.

And it becomes ensnared as well by the excalibur’s clasping flesh.

They stroke him to writhe, catching around the furling flesh as the thrusts fill his guttural space, succeeding in driving him to whine and wheeze. Hands tempted by the need to finish; for sensation of hands against his body as the prime thrusts him in place.

Inside, they squeeze T’viska’s hollowed gut, filling him with each succeeding buck, snapping him into trembling aches to draw more of the pleasant sounds from the smaller warframe. “Hmmm fuck, Jupiter,” T’viska yields, gasping, “more,” his paws splay, suspended in the air as his thighs remain captured by the prime’s firm grip.

“Of course,” the excalibur purrs, snapping a shortened shout from the frame beneath him, grinding his erections into the yielding flesh around his girths.

Golden claws ensnare themselves against the glint of copper, pulling hands forth to hold his own as he strains to not touch his need – to let the prime do all the work for him as he whines for more. Each motion his hand makes towards tending to his aching clit, T’viska pulls it back to his thigh, the counter, to the hand of the frame buried inside his body as he bucks and bobs. “Jupiter,” he whines, a sound softened by sensitive yearning turns stern. “Fuck me silly. Then we’re going to the floor, got it?”

Juno’s hands move over T’viska’s arms, fixing themselves to hold around his lower biceps – and forces T’viska’s arms flat against the countertop. Assertive domination display, and T’viska wiggles to force him to secure it. “As you wish, T’viska,” he growls.

Golden claws catch themselves against the countertop’s edge as Juno leans over him, gasping as his body aches for relief, to be completely spent beneath the prime’s display of dominance. A buck snaps the loki into place, forcing exhales as his body rocks around the twinning penetration as his head falls back onto the surface, body shaking with the force exerted on his insides. Behind Juno’s thrusts, T’viska’s legs strain; they press against the body that keeps them from closing up, paws bouncing in the air as the only stable portion of his aching body lies above his wheezing vents.

T’viska’s body reactively recoils and arches into the filled yearning, dripping pleads for more as his knees press, voice groveling in expletives and name utterances as the excalibur plows his innards. Back arching, mouth wide and expressive; a needing of nerves centers around the erections inside his body, lit on fire as he aches and trembles, quivering as the cinnabar claspers draw against his clit, stroking it through every hip-bound stride. “Jupiter,” T’viska pleads, legs pulling the bucking hips close, securing the thrusts inside him, “aah, fuck me,” he whimpers.

“Mmm-sssh,” the excalibur purrs above him, snapping another dual thrust into the loki’s body. “It’s all good, sugar. Just relax.” His metal-plated features stare down at the writhing frame beneath him, half tilt as the loki whines and struggles for release.

Juno enjoys the sight more than the sensations.

“Mmnnnn,” T’viska responds, paws clawing at the air as his senses surge, aching through each recounted thrust, around each tempting appraisal whispered by the dominated prime as his own voice begins to tremble and gasp – panting as his focus only contorts to the filling in his gut. The golden claws digging at the edge of the counter ball against the surface, body pressing down into the thrusts as they slap them apart once more before burying in full. “Juno…!” he gasps, curling and straining for solace as his arms struggle beneath the excalibur’s firm grip – a reactive yearning to touch his aching clit.

Juno, despite the thrusting, the teasing, the overarching clenching around his dual girth, remains unaffected as the loki shudders beneath him, body riffle with motions of aching need to chase the draw of his finish. Stroked out though his clit, around the muscles of his innards where T’viska’s so very filled by the prime’s girths. Snapping bucks make T’viska whimper, enthralled by the need to come that just barely teeters out of his reach. Hands that would once find themselves on the ache of his clit knead helplessly on his outer thighs, golden claws scratching as his head lies back, gasping through his chest vents as he presses himself down around the erections. “Jun-!” He gasps, breath heaving through the vents at his throat and beneath his pecs – words becoming half growled and mumbled as he trembles into his finish.

It’s a trembling that rattles the loki’s body as his horns arch backwards and against the countertop, scratching against it as he tenses around the erections still presiding inside his gut; squeezing the girths as he bucks back, legs squeezing around the prime’s body. Motions that lead him to murmur, to whine in response to the twitches squeezed inside him, undaunted by the clenching. Paws drag down to linger against the excalibur’s hips, scratching against the thigh juts as he falters through his easing bucks, against the feelings that bring his sensitivity to resurge overwhelmed. “Hold on,” T’viska gasps, squeezing around them again, only to make himself whine, “gimme a minute, get them outta me,” he wheezes.

Copper claws release T’viska’s forearms, and just as well the twinned erections slip themselves free from the loki’s insides. For a moment he aches around the empty feeling that’s left in his body, sensitive to the liquid excitement that drips from his entrances – but a hand catches them, two fingers fastening themselves and teasing into his rear. They scoop his body upwards as he strains to even his breathing, writhing as the simulated sensations still echo through his nerves.

Juno reclines against the counter beside him, as T’viska’s thighs press around the hand cupping at his groin. “What’s the plan now, sugar?” purrs from the prime, stroking against the eager muscles.

Even as the dueling claws persist in his rear, it’s nothing compared to the sensation that had abandoned them in the first place. T’viska clutches his thighs around the hand, hips curling against them as his own claws ensnare the prime’s face. “There’s towels in the closet, generic. Grab a large one or two, I don’t want us leaving a mess to clean up later.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Juno chuckles, once more leaving T’viska’s body – but not before giving him an affirming, and playful, pat to his backside.

As the excalibur moves towards the closet, the loki sets himself at ease; his legs still shaking in the echoes of his orgasm, trembling under the duress of the filling double penetration as he slowly lowers himself back to the floor. Their nervous trembles fasten him back against the countertop where he leans back, looking around the decently sized quarters for a place to continue their tryst. A couch lies against the wall opposite of where he attempts to stand unassisted, and the space between gives enough leeway to continue their romp on the floor.

Stood on quivering legs, T’viska pulls a cushion from the couch and tosses it to the floor with a casual flick of his wrist. A temptation of exhausting pleads to only take it to the couch, to be smothered against the cushions – to allow himself to claw against the prime’s back, whimpering, wheezing for breath as viscous cum drips between them. He shakes away the thought. It’d be too easy for the prime.

Snagging a pair of towels from the offering of copper claws, T’viska sets them in a column along the tiled floor as he presses himself down to kneel – his back turned to Juno. In the lulling thought of a meeting palm, his thighs hold himself slightly spread, hovering over a white towel as another flops against the cushion – tugging them slightly more in range as he sighs. “We’re good,” breathes through his chest vents.

His golden claws meet the copper ones that glide against his skin – fingers that split along his breathing flesh, tracing it as index fingers dip against the sensitive depths within him. Glints of mucus trails along the fingers as he listens to the prime shuffle down behind him, the press of the twinned erection teasing at his spine, poking against his cheeks as the copper claw hands explore further – placing themselves against his groin.

Fingers spread his wanton flesh, holding him at ease open, a finger finding fascination with his frilled clit as it twirls against him. A shuffle of his hips meet the hand, just before the other hand finds its own placement at his body, fingers sliding down against his vulva to pet his walls still saturated with their met fluids – and thrust. It at most coaxes a sigh from the loki, arching up into the pleasing palms, rising himself over where the erections could still preside. His hips? Directionless – uncertain where he wants this all to go.

However, the palming presses him forward; T’viska catches himself against the ground, hands pressing against his opposing elbows as his legs find their new positioning. Ass up, legs spread wide for the probing fingers, T’viska tilts his head back, watching the prime’s smirk. “Eager, aren’t we?” the prime purrs behind him, adjusting to lean over the smaller frame as his hands continue to delve and tease, squeezing the prehensile clit between his fingers.

“If I wasn’t, I’d already kick you out by now,” T’viska snarks back, letting his backside rest against the pair of erections and pressing against the hands teasing his body. “Now, are you only going to use your fingers, or put that gear of yours to use?”

The erections bob as the hands settle themselves against T’viska’s thighs, spreading his lips with the wet warmth and taunting the curling clit. “Oh, I’ll make you glad you didn’t, sir,” the prime coos, rutting his cinnabar-toned flesh against the loki’s glow of cyan. Their bodies reside oddly marched as the spread thighs lie over the conjoining girths out of T’viska’s sight, casting themselves into a firmer shape and wider girth.

His cadence, still assertive, laughs. “How so, Jupiter?” T’viska taunts.

Juno guides the loki’s body to lean forward on his elbows, his own hip angling back so their bodies may fully meet. “I’ve got a pleasant, filling feeling just for you, love,” he rumbles, adjusting them for a moment – giving enough time for T’viska to stare back.

It’s the perfect angle to watch his features flux from minor annoyance to ecstasy, as his erection presses itself into the loki’s eager rear. Inch by inch, he eases himself into T’viska, observing the drooping jaw, the feeling of innards clenching around his girth all while the loki’s body language oozes beneath his fingers. Golden fingers clutch against bent arms, head drooping down against his forearms as his shoulders hold tense – and he groans, whimpering, pressing back against the wide erection. “Jup-hnng,” T’viska whines, legs curling back – his paws scratching at the prime’s forearms.

“How’s that, sugar?” Juno purrs as he sinks T’viska against his base, filling the loki to completion.

The loki mumbles against his arms, hips already in a mild rock; although it’s hard considering he’s completely splayed against the prime’s own. His forehead against his forearms, clenching and yielding around the girth situated deep in his rear – almost enough to already drive him over the edge! “Juno,” T’viska whines, barely able to shuffle the girth against his walls, fisting against the ground as he whimpers. Just having it inside him makes him shudder.

“What is it, T’viska?” the prime purrs – always taunting with how he drawls the loki’s name. An anomaly comparable to the loki only calling him ‘Jupiter’. “What do you need, T’viska?” he rumbles again, rolling his hips, holding a hand against the loki’s trembling spine.

T’viska forces himself out of his enthralled stupor, half pushing himself back to stare at the prime, hand grabbing the taunting chin. “Fucking drive me senseless, you hear me?” he snarls, shaking as the prime bumps him back against the floor, grabbing the nearby cushion for distraction. He huddles it against his chest, head tilting back in open, verbal expression. “Doors locked until we’re done anyway, fuckin fill me up as much as you want,” he pants, shaking as his body clenches around the girth, “I enjoy it,” he snarls, hooking his paws around the prime’s arms, pressing them to hold his hips in place. “And I got more than an ass, I want BOTH,” he growls – halted as a whine persists through his throat.

“Got it,” the prime chuckles, a hand pulling the foot against his chest – the other pushes at his spine. “I’ll fill you up til all that’s coming outta you is white,” Juno purrs, snapping himself once more into T’viska.

And he yields himself out – completely to the loki’s distress. That is, until Juno pushes himself back into completion. It draws a whimper from T’viska, and each successive motion brings the same as he draws half-out and then fully in. Dangling legs curl as the motions repeat; and T’viska buries the pillow between him and the floor, gnawing against it as he strains to resist the bucking, the yearning each plunge into his rear brings. The blanket beneath them, the only safeguard the floor has from his excitement – still very empty.

He bites the cushion to muffle the whimpering groans as he trembles around the penetration, bucking and bobbing, hands holding the material close against his face as his horns scratch into the floor. Groveling down as he sinks into his orgasm, “Juno – please,” he groans, straining to press himself back even as he writhes still around the erection still buried in his ass – enjoying it, but its not where he desires it the most. “I need two, not one,” he snarls – agitation that’s instantly resolved as the girths pull him in to ease – leaving him to shake in need, wanting more as he resides in the aftershocks of his anal-only orgasm.

“As you wish, T’viska,” Juno pants with a disheveled rumble, pressing his girths against T’viska’s flesh, stroking their fluids to merge and mingle. Flesh to flesh, they rut one against the other, clasping clit holding against the sliming girth that once taunted his walls.

T’viska cannot watch – his face buried against the cushion – but he can FEEL as the girth reassemble themselves into their filling anatomy, resettled to drive the loki wild as the prehensile members divide against his vulva. The top most laps against his lips, stroking against one entrance to another as the lower one strums and pulsates, coaxing against the eager glowing clit. Bodies shuffling, copper claws find hold against the loki’s thighs, bumping them together in a teasing display of dominance before he eases them apart – his erections directed.

Held against the cushion, golden claws digging into the material, T’viska’s breath comes out shaking, trembling as the erections sink into his body. “Juno,” he whines as he presses himself back, giving a disgruntled growl as his attempts to meet them is halted by the prime’s controlling hands. But with a well-meaning thrust, they make their place in his body as he arches around them, shoulder blades shuddering high as he trembles; needing, gasping as the girths press his innards tight. “Fuck,” he stumbles, pressing himself away from the cushion, yielding to the swelling erections filling his body and holding him firmly against the prime.

Copper claws roam against his sides as their bodies roll into one another, kneading down against the towel laid out for their frantic mess. Golden claws ball around the spare towel, holding T’viska semi-settled, raised enough to be able to breath through his panting gasps as one-to-one their bodies grind to and fro. “T’viska,” the prime rumbles against T’viska’s neck – copper claws fastening themselves against the loki’s throat. “Mmmh fuck, I’ve missed seeing you like this.”

A half laugh oozes from the loki as the firm grip pries him back, barely able to hold himself steady as the prime bares his entire weight between into T’viska’s gut. “Oh, you would,” he groans, “that’s why I keep you away.”

“Aw, that hurts,” Juno coos, snapping another yelp from the loki beneath him, copper claws gripping back against T’viska’s spread thighs. “Though I understand; hard to keep this engagement up,” and he grinds himself against the loki’s walls, his limber claspers wrapping around the glowing, unattended clit.

Groveling once more, T’viska’s hands ball against the towel, the cushion, against the floor as a hand pushes him back to raise his rear. Whines stream from him as the claspers taunt his eager clit, burrowing his face against the linens as his body begins to buck once more. “Mnngh,” jumbles through his throat, aching for another release. Within him, a swelling. It encourages him to pull away from the cushion, to openly vocalize as his mouth hangs lull – a backwards glance to the barely contained prime behind him.

Copper claws ensnare his face as the bucks hammer him hard, pulling his clit back and forth with the ferocity Juno can only deliver. “I love when you can’t resist me,” the prime growls, pushing T’viska against the floor.

“Fucking try me,” T’viska snaps back; ready for another go once the fucker finally cums.

“Is that a threat?”

“No,” T’viska pants, “that’s an ORDER.”

And Juno, with his hands hoisting the loki’s thighs high and legs hanging suspended, forces T’viska to slide forward as the prime throttles himself into the loki’s body – an action that coaxes a whimpering gasp from the aching frame. “Understood,” the excalibur growls, snarling against T’viska’s neck as he fucks the loki hard, and fast. Slapping their bodies in raw desire as limp, useless paws claw into the air beside them.

T’viska writhes in the dominance, driven into ecstatically crying out in earnest pleasure as the swelling erections prod his clenching walls, yielding them through another body-shaking orgasm before it spills into his guts. Warm, gooey, viscous matter swarms into his innards as the prime snaps them into completion, rutting and growling, mumbling beneath his breath as the loki trembles, the excalibur panting and clutching their bodies together. Viscous white drips as he pulls T’viska back onto his lap, trembling in the aftermath of another needing orgasm.

“Keep going,” T’viska growls, and whimpers as they bob.

**Author's Note:**

> -+- Kudos, sharing, and comments are encouraged! -+-


End file.
